Crazy About You
by 61wisampa
Summary: Jake finds out Sherry could speak a little Italian. Setting during RE6


** 61wisampa:~$ gcc disclaimer.c -o disclaimer -ldisc  
****61wisampa:~$ ./disclaimer**

**Sherry and Jake would've kissed if I own Resident Evil.**

** 61wisampa:~$ **

* * *

**Crazy About You**

They were going through what to him seemed like a shopping center—or square, whatever. It didn't really matter much besides the fact that they were practically being surrounded from all sides (okay, maybe it was more like a rectangle but why was he even bothering?) by multi-eyed cahoots that mutates into something even uglier than how they originally were, then suddenly _crystalize _before hatching into what he could only identify as real life dinosaurs.

Thankfully, they had gotten out of the square—or rectangle, the hell does he even care?—just before several of the _crystalloids _(he'd settle on calling those things that) hatched and when things calmed down. The peace was very temporary though because as they were climbing the many frameworks of the place, he had so gracefully fallen three stories up and back to where they had come from.

Sherry had asked if he was okay, and of course, being the tough guy he was, he told her he was fine, not forgetting to add a remark about her super powers. Maybe it was karma for teasing her so much, but the moment he was able to get up and walk, the crystalloids hatched into those dinosaurs and more infected monsters came.

He didn't need to wait long until Sherry was down and with him again. It was a good thing too, because when he was finishing up the last dinosaur, he had so nearly became dead meat when it suddenly spitted thorns out of its mouth. He had been caught off guard and had unceremoniously landed on his ass, leaving himself vulnerable. If it wasn't for his trusted partner coming to his rescue, he would've been dinosaur food.

And because the most logical thing to do to someone who had saved your life was thank them, he had yelled out a short, "Grazie!"

Instead of the usual nod or 'you're welcome' though, she asked him, "How many languages can you speak?"

He was surprised of the question, "How many do you think?"

"I know you can at least speak three," she told him as they cautiously went back to the door that led up to the frames, "I was actually surprised you spoke Chinese, not to mention you can read it too."

He gave her a smirk and a jerk of his head, "Perks of being a merc."

"So can you speak other languages?"

He motioned for her to go up the ladder first when they reached it before answering, "A bit. I speak French and Spanish as well, though I'm not as fluent. I could at least have a conversation." He followed her up after a moment.

Once they were both off the ladder, she asked again, "Is Italian your native tongue?"

"Not really. But it was like a second language. Rarely anyone from back home doesn't speak it," they continued to traverse the unstable framework, this time being more mindful of where they were stepping on, "Why'd ya ask?"

"Nothing, just wondering."

They both dropped down and got into another closed plaza when an unidentified monster suddenly came crashing down in front of them. It stayed dead for about two seconds before it stood up, revealing its chainsaw arm and somehow setting everything around them on fire before attacking them.

"Don't get too close. You'll be ripped to shreds!" she said over the ring of their shots.

Putting another clip, he replied, "Yeah, thanks, I know what a chainsaw can do!"

It took some close calls but somehow, they were able to defeat the chainsaw wielding monster without getting chopped up. Seeing the thing lying on the ground, he turned to her, "Did that do it?"

She examined the corpse for a second, "I think he's down."

The moment she said that, the big Chinese sign hanging on one side of the place finally collapsed, causing the bus it fell on to explode and coincidently, giving them another way out.

They rushed to the new passage, though still fully cautious.

"Thanks, by the way, for saving me back there," Sherry said, smiling at him lightly.

Remembering what they were talking about before the chainsaw monster, he responded, _"Prego."_

She turned back to him, looking slightly confused though also amused, "Did you just speak Italian?"

He shrugged, grinning, "Maybe. Want some lessons?"

She shook her head amusedly at him,_ "No grazie."_

He barked a laugh, "Wow, six months in that lab and suddenly you know how to speak Italian? Did they bring you a dictionary or something?"

"Maybe they did. My guard was actually quite nice if you can convince him enough."

"Of course, you'd be able to do that."

Suddenly, a plane came in sight above them, crashing somewhere not very far from their location.

"It's American!" she had exclaimed while it was still on the air. When it was gone, she had looked at him and he immediately knew what she was asking.

"Oh no, we are not going to that crash site. There could more of those monsters there!"

"C'mon, please?" her face turned into that pleading look he couldn't stand, "It's on the way to the rendezvous."

He merely frowned at her, standing to his decision.

_"Per favore?"_

He groaned when she spoke Italian again. He had to admit, her speaking in one of his mother languages was turning him on.

After a few more moments of pleading, he conceded, "Fine! We'll look at the damn crash site, if that's what you want."

She smiled at him in gratitude, _"Molte grazie!"_

She then turned towards the direction of the plane as he shook his head, "This is not a good idea."

"When has that ever stopped us?" she gave him a mischievous grin.

Groaning, he muttered, _"Lei ѐ pazza!"_

He knew she heard him, because as she leaned a hand on a slightly disfigured door, she briefly turned back to him and winked, saying, _"Sono pazza di te."_ She beckoned him over when he suddenly stopped, "C'mon, Jake, help me with this."

It took a few seconds until what she had said sunk in. But the moment it did, he laughed uncontrollably, and when he finally stopped, he approached her and prepared to kick the door as he told her, "You should really take me up on that Italian lesson."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**It's not that I don't want this to be Romance, I just don't know how to write one! XDDD But seriously, this doesn't seem romantic at all so it'll go to the Shake Friendship files :)**

**_Grazie - _shame on you if you don't know!  
_Prego - You're welcome_  
_No grazie_ -it means literally what it translates to  
_Per favore - _you can guess this, right?  
_Molte grazie - Thank you very much  
__Lei ѐ pazza - She's crazy  
__Sono pazza di te - Crazy about you_ **

**I'm not completely certain about the translations. I merely looked them up in Google (and no, I am not stupid enough to use Google Translate, thank you very much). So feel free to tell me if it's wrong :DD**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
